


Piece of Peace

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Acceptance, Anime, Boyfriends, Drama, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fame, Fans, Fluff, Gossip, Inspired by Music, Invasion of Privacy, Love Stories, M/M, Masks, Obsessive Behavior, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Schoolboys, Shipping, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru’s relationship is the talk of the school. Netto enjoys the attention, but does Tohru?





	Piece of Peace

Piece of Peace

Author’s Note: Spun off a concept from my fic “Chisao and the Little Top” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17012520>), though the plots are unconnected. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru’s relationship is the talk of the school. Netto enjoys the attention, but does Tohru?

* * *

Hikawa Tohru expected a more unwelcoming reception when Akihara Elementary learned of his and Hikari Netto’s relationship. Netto was fully prepared to take the heat and guard him from hurtful slurs, yet to the student body’s credit, the response was predominantly positive. An after-school following even sprang up, dedicated to dissecting the minutiae of their interactions. What they ate. Where they played. A regular celebrity couple!

And like photogs hounding megastars, their base could be super creepy sometimes.

“Netto-kun, are you re –?”

They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Well, the NetToh Fan Club took that to the extreme. An obsessed group of girls wearing handcrafted, paper Netto masks with vacant eye holes and unmoving mouths was hitting on another set of girls in Tohru masks.

Seven years were instantly shaved off his life.

Mariko-sensei did nothing. Of course, everybody knew she was a card-carrying member herself.

“There’s the man of the hour!”

Meiru, Yaito, and 6-A’s male quotient were the only lot remotely embarrassed by the clique’s game of make-believe, minus Netto, who wore a goofy grin on his face.

This was the last straw.

Tohru drifted out. Their devotees watched Netto chase after him.

“3:17 p.m. Hikawa-kun bails. Trouble in paradise?” The club’s president officially transcribed the event in her ledger.

“That’s enough of that!” Meiru crossly appropriated the notebook, to the thank yous of her _sane_ classmates.

Netto caught Tohru outside, on the railing surrounding the water fountain.

“Iceman, what do I do?”

“Talk it through, desu! Netto-kun will listen, desu!”

Taking Iceman’s advice as his cue, Netto planted his bottom on the balustrade. “Tohru-kun.”

“Sure, _now_ you’re punctual.”

“Did I do something?”

“I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“Do you not love me anymore?” Netto’s fists clenched worriedly. “Is this…a breakup?”

Tohru hugged him startlingly tight before the first tear could escape its duct. “No!”

He breathed sweet solace into Tohru’s shoulder.

“I want us to stop being ‘NetToh,’” the younger articulated, “so we can go back to being plain Netto and Tohru.”

His boyfriend honestly didn’t see the distinction.

“I’m not making any sense, am I? This is stupi –”

“It isn’t!” Netto took over the hug. “How you’re feeling, it isn’t stupid! I may not understand, but you can keep telling me until I do! A hundred times if that’s what it takes! I’m not going anywhere!”

Collecting his thoughts, Tohru stilled his composure.

“It’s great everyone is so accepting. But our time together belongs to us. I need to be able to share a moment’s peace with you again. No pictures with whoever. Just me and you.”

“Should’ve noticed how the openness was affecting you. If that’s why you’re riled up, I suppose I’m partly to blame.”

“Maybe a little. It’s mainly the fangirls that bother me.”

“They _can_ get a bit out of control, eh?”

“Netto-kun, the girls were playacting as us!” Tohru chuckled. “‘A bit’ is putting it mildly!”

“Heh, crazy world, huh?”

“Crazy world.”

“Crazy world, desu!”

“_Iceman_…” Tohru gave a drawn-out sigh.

“Sorry, desu…”

His PET switched off.

Netto snickered.

Right now, this private placidity was exactly the respite they deserved.


End file.
